backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
1985A-I
1985A-I is an ABC timeline and a year in the 20th century, which was created when Marty McFly convinced George McFly to stand up to Biff Tannen in 1955. This timeline was overwritten by 1985A when an elderly Biff Tannen took a sports almanac from 2015 to 1955 to make himself rich. Differences *Dr. Emmett Brown's outlook on life had changed, since he knew that he was going to successfully build a time machine. This new outlook caused Doc to piece together Marty's letter that he stuck in his pocket in 1955. This saved his life in the new 1985, since he knew to wear a bulletproof vest when the Libyans found him. **Since Doc knew he would be successful at inventing time travel, he used the insurance money, that he got when his first time machine prototype burned down his mansion, to build the temporal field generator Mk II. *Due to his increased confidence in standing up to Biff, George became a successful writer, and released his first novel, A Match Made In Space, in 1985. *Lorraine was happier in her marriage, and was no longer an overweight alcoholic. *Marty's sister Linda was more comfortable around boys, since her mother no longer forbid her from dating, and she had many boys that wanted to date her — including Paul, Greg and Craig. *Dave, Marty's brother, now worked at an office rather than at Burger King. *Marty now owned a Toyota 4x4, that his counterpart saved up for all summer, while his father paid the rest. **Marty's counterpart planned to take his girlfriend Jennifer Parker in his 4x4, instead of in the family car. The rest of the family would still have transportation, as Biff didn't wreck the family's car in this timeline. *Biff now owned Biff's Auto Detailing, as he no longer could bully George into writing reports for jobs in which he wasn't qualified. Biff waxed Marty's truck, along with the family's BMW 733i, so that it would be ready for Marty's date. New locations *Lone Pine Mall, which was created instead of the Twin Pines Mall, due to Marty accidentally running over one of the twin pines at Otis Peabody's ranch with the DeLorean in 1955. Alternate timeline of events *'Saturday, October 26': **Marty arrives back in 1985 early to save Doc, but the car dies and Marty runs down to the Lone Pine Mall. **Marty watches Doc get shot again and his other self travel back in time. **Marty finds that Doc was wearing a bulletproof vest, as a result of reading Marty's letter to him warning of his death. **Doc drives Marty back to his house. **Doc travels roughly thirty years into the future. **Marty wakes up to find a completely different family and life. **Jennifer Parker arrives. **Doc returns in an improved DeLorean from 2015 and takes Marty and Jennifer with him. ***Biff Tannen watches the DeLorean take off and reach temporal displacement. *'Sunday, October 27': Douglas J. Needles dared Marty to compete in a drag race by calling him chicken. Needles narrowly missed hitting a Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud I, but Marty crashed right into it, injuring his hand which prevented him from ever playing the guitar again. The accident also financially ruined him, as he had a large debt to pay for the damages to the Rolls Royce. Behind the scenes *Since Doc didn't live through the timeline from which Marty left, he named the alternate timeline where Biff controlled Hill Valley as "1985A" on a blackboard in his trashed lab. That timeline is actually the second alternate timeline that Marty witnessed, as this is the first. *When Marty discusses this timeline, he describes it as the timeline where he hit the Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud I. Appearances *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future'' (IDW Publishing) **Issue 14: "Who Is Marty McFly? Part 2" **Issue 15: "Who Is Marty McFly? Part 3" Category: Years Category:Alternate timelines Category:Lone Pine timeline